My Seventh Year: A Hermione Granger Story
by unrequriedloveby2
Summary: Hermione is pregnant with Georges' kid. With a month to go something happens. She confines her worst enemy. But does love spark in between these two? Sorry this is really au&there isn't much description before ch 10. After ch 10 it will be abd for a while
1. Chapter 1

"George, you had better write to me everyday," said a blond headed chick in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Hermit Crab, cool your jets of course I will. Do you really think that I want to have the woman carrying my baby mad or worried about me?" Yes you all heard correct Hermione is pregnant (eight months) with George's baby.

"Oh George, what are we going to name him?" asked Hermione.

"Well I was thinking, George Jacob Weasley Jr." said George smirking.

"Well I was thinking, Fred Jared Weasley" said Hermione.

"George I think this Lovely young lady is on to something" joined Fred.

"So George is his name" said Hermione.

"You bet babe."

"Well baby I will see you in a month." Hermione then gave George a kiss and Fred a hug.

"Bye" the boys said in unison.

"So Hermione, have you and George came up with names for the little one?" asked Harry Potter.

"Yes. That is what we were just discussing."

"Well what is it?" urged Ginny.

"Don't laugh. We were just playing around but it stuck." said Hermione blushing as red as the Weasley hair, "We named him George Jacob Weasley Jr."

"Figures, but what would you have done if it was twins, like the muggles predicted?" asked Ginny.

"Then they would have been named George Jacob Weasley Jr. and Fred Jared Weasley." Well of course Hermione was going to go to both muggle and magic doctors. With magic it can see how many is in there by putting a wand on the tummy and saying some spell and you see through the tummy.

"I guess you both thought that long and hard huh?"(From now on girl talk)

"Yeah, hay we had to be ready right?"

"Yeah, so Hermione when is the wedding?"

"A little after this little fella born."

"OH CRAP! HARRY I AM SORRY WE HAVE TO LEAVE BUT PREFECTS MEETING."

"It's ok."

They raced to the front of the train to get there on time.

"We made it just in time." said Ginny relived.

"Ok as you know every year we have two heads and will tell them about it before school starts. Well this year we thought that we would say it on the train. So if I could have the seventh years come up here please." said McGonagall.

All of the seventh years went up there. Abbot(H), Parkinson(S), Patil(R), Granger(G), Finch-Fletchley(H), Malfoy(S), Carpenter(R), Weasley(G).

"Miss. Parkinson, I am sorry to say you did not make Head Girl" said Snape. Perkins sat down.

"Miss. Abbot, you my dear did not make Head either." said Sprout. Abbot sat down.

"Miss. Patil, you did not make Head but you were mighty close." said Flitwick. Pitil sat down.

"Miss. Granger, I am pleased to inform you that you are Head Girl. Please come collect your badge." said McGonagall beaming. Hermione then got her badge and sat behind the professor's.

"Mr. Weasley, you did not make Head boy." said McGonagall. Ron sat down.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, you did not make head." said Sprout. Justin sat down.

"Mr. Carpenter, you were our second pick for Head boy. Good Job." said Flitwick. Ryan sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are this year's head boy." said Snape. Most people gasped at that.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else Ryan Carpenter is based off of my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor you have got to be kidding. Malfoy and I do NOT get along. By the time this school year is over one of our loved ones will be dead because of the other." If only she knew how true she was.

"No, Miss. Granger, we are not kidding you. You and Mr. Malfoy here were the best candies for the job." said McGonagall, "and Miss. Granger, would you rather us call you Mrs. Weasley from now on." Gasps 'Weasley and Granger are getting married' 'that explains the bulge' were among some of the comments.

"Yes, Professor I think that is for the best. You will be coming to Georges and My wedding correct?" 'What the hot Weasley and Granger are getting married' 'Hermione is pregnant with Georges kid' were the comments this time.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't miss it for the world. But what is the date again."

"Well this little one is due, September 22nd and we are going to wait till he is born and get used to taking care of him so probably October 14th. And I would like to say that all of the school is invited of course."(That is my grandmas' birthday and my mom and dads' anniversary.)

"I will inform Dumbledore when we (pointing to the other professors) leave. Oh and Miss. Granger, sorry, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy here is the list for the speech." said McGonagle. Malfoy and Hermione made a grab for the list at the same time and got the list but on the way to grab the list they kissed. 'OHHHHHHHHS' and 'AHHHHHHHHS' emitted from here and there cause actual fireworks emitted and it was what most people have been waiting to happen, even Ginny and Ron.

'"MALFOY WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST KISS ME!"

"ME I DID NOT KISS YOU! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME! SEEING AS HOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE MRS. FEAKING HERMIONE JANE LEAN LISA JENNIFER WEASLEY! GOSH DARN IT!"

"Draco you still remember." Hermione said lightly referring to their first year at Hogwarts when they became friends.

"OF COURSE I BLOODY REMEMBER! You were the first person I was ever able to have a conversation that wasn't all about me or food."

"Draco, I am sorry it is just you have treated me like crap since first year Halloween mid-night."

"Hermione, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH TALIKING ABOUT!?" asked a confused Ron.

"Well I guess that we will forget about telling you lot what is on the list and tell you the story."

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

"Grunt, grunt" said Crabbe. Beside another fat boy named Goyle.

"Uh, do you know of any place to sit? I don't have any friends." said a very happy Hermione (I think Hermione is going to be high).

"You can sit with us." said Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Thanks. I'm Hermione Jane Lean Lisa Jennifer Granger-Fehr. What's your name?" said Hermione

"No problem. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. This is Vinnecent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." said Draco.

"Hi."

"DRAKEY!" sounded the shrill yell of some black headed chick.

"Hermione! Please hide me from Pansy."

"Sure Drake."

At that time Pansy came running up to me and me being me started to laugh at the sight of her. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a green shirt that barely covered her chest.

"Hi I am Pansy Daree Darue Parkinson. Have you seen a boy with silver blond hair." asked Pansy

"Yeah he has already boarded the train and said that if you came to tell you that he has the last compartment reserved for you two. You are so lucky he is really hot. Well you don't want to keep him waiting now do you." said Hermione smirking.

"Yes you are right. Sorry didn't catch your name."

"Oh I'm Hermione Jane Lean Lisa Jennifer Granger-Fehr. But I like the last name Fehr." said Hermione who was laughing inside.

"Well bye Hermione."

"Bye Pansy."

As soon as Pansy was out of ear shot, Hermione started laughing, and Draco came out of hiding.

"Me hot." said a stunned Draco.

"Oh shut up Draco."

That Halloween Hermione befriended Harry James Potter and Ronald Lewis Weasley. Once Draco caught wind he sent Hermione an owl that they were not friends any more. She got really upset and Harry and Ron did not notice.

~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

"That is it." said Hermione.

"OK so you lot won't ask any questions. Let's get on with today's meeting." said Draco.

"Uh well let's see. Really all you have to do is to make sure that everyone is in their bed by 9:00 on weeknights and 11:00 on the weekends. And because of someone a few years ago, I thought that I would make it clear that you CAN dock point." everyone looked at Ron who was looking at the ceiling. "And seventh years can give out detentions. Does anyone have any questions? No then you are all released." said Hermione.

"Hermione, can I talk to you real quickly?"  
"Sure Draco. Guys go on a head." Hermione said to Ginny and Ron.

"So Hermione, how is life treating you?" asked Draco.

"Draco, stop beating around the bush and ask me what you want to ask me."

"Well what are you two going to name your kid?" Draco asked with a great interest.

"George Jacob Weasley Jr. What do you really want Draco?"

"Hermione I just want to talk to you. Like we did when we were friends, like we did last year."  
"Well Draco, a lot has changed since we were friends. One: I am engaged, two: I am pregnant, and three: you have called me a mudblood an excessive amount of times, and made new friends. And last year I became pregnant, engaged, found out I am a triplet and have and older sister, and forgot about last year." The truth, though, she was nowhere close to forgetting last year.

"Hermione, can we at least talk a little bit. Because if you do not remember on the list it said that we were to spend the rest of the ride in here."

"Fine."

"So...." he was interrupted by an owl.

"One second, Draco, that's Estella, Fred's' owl."

"Ok." Hermione read the letter and started crying.

"Hermione what is it?" She handed him the letter.

It read:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and George Jr. who comes later but is talked about a lot. On the chapter that is going to be named October 14th there is going to be something funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Recap

"So..." Draco was interrupted by an owl.

"One second Draco that is Estella, Fred's' owl."

"Ok." Hermione read the letter and started crying.

"Hermione what is it?" She handed him the letter.

It read:

On with the story

'Dear Hermione,

I am sorry to inform you that there was a death eater attack at WWW Inc. lead by Lucius Malfoy and George was not able to escape in time. So after you get this letter please tell Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Please save this letter for young George to look at. I am also going to send you Esmeralda, as it was in Georges' Will, and you will also be inheriting all of George's money and his house. Hermione, I am truly sorry because of what happened and wish that it was me that died and not George so he could raise George Jr. with you. Well I can not put any more down for I have everything of Georges to put a charm on so it can not be harmed. And I do have Georges letter to you for today. Send Estella back after she rest with a note saying 'yes' or 'no' about the letter.

Love,

Fred Jared Weasley'

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry. I am going to kill that bastard of a father of mine. But before I can do that we have to go to your friends." said Draco taking charge. Hermione was too stunned to say anything or get up, so Draco had to help her up. "Ok Hermione I need you to walk for me. Can you do that?" Hermione nodded. While they were walking to the last compartment they got many stares. When they finally got there Hermione just broke down on the seat. Harry, Ron, and Ginny asked her 'Hermione what is wrong' but she looked at Draco for help and they followed her gaze and pounced on him. But Hermione shouted "Stop! I can't say it so he has to."

"Oh, we're sorry Hermione. That is just our brother-in-law instincts acting up." said Ron, seeing as how Harry and Ginny were going to get married, as soon as Ginny finished schooling. But Hermione started crying.

"Great, Wea-Ron, Ginny, Pot-Harry, there is something that Hermione wishes me to tell, seeing as she can not face the news herself. But nor could I if I was in her place. Let's see there was a death eater attack at WWW led by Lucius and George was not able to escape in time. And as you can probably tell where this is going, he died." Draco said.

"Oh, Hermione, no worries George would want you to be happy. So you have got to keep on going on and never wear a frown. What is he giving you?" asked/said Ron.

"I will be getting Esmeralda and be getting all of his money and house." said Hermione after she settled down.

"Oh." was all that Ron could say. "Wait, how does Malfoy know? Was he reading through your mail?"

"Yes Ronald, but only because I handed it to him," Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, I am sorry to interrupt but we need to get back to the heads compartment." said Draco speaking up for the first time since they came in there and everyone had forgot about him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry guys but I have to spend the rest of the ride in the Heads compartment. Draco do you know if we can have people in there with us?" said Hermione.

"It never said anything on the list, so I guess." answered Draco.

"Guys come on." They got up and went to the front of the train to talk.

"So what are you going to do about George Jr. now and after school?" asked Harry

"Well I guess that I will either put him up for adopt-" said Hermione.

"HERMIONE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled everyone in unison.

"WELL I CAN'T RAISE HIM ON MY OWN NOW CAN I?" yelled Hermione back at them.

"You won't have to. You will have me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny." said Draco reasonably.

"Really Draco?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Really." answered Draco.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH DRA- OH SHIT!" said Hermione but right in the middle of thanking Draco she had a contraction.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron with concern.

"STUPID IT IS OBVIOUS THAT SHE IS HAVING A CONTRACTION!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh" the boys said stupidly. "" they all yelled when they fully comprehended what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Draco take me to the Hospital Wing now." Hermione said in a demanding voice.

"Why? It is a week before the baby is soused to be born." said Draco, and then he saw the water on the ground. "OH! One second. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco yelled.

"Draco NOW!" Hermione demanded again.

"Oh yeah come on." Draco said and started towards the door.

"DRACO GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW!" Hermione yelled. (I think that it is funny when the guys do that.)

"OH yeah," Draco said and took her to the Hospital Wing. At 10:50 on September the 14th George Jacob Weasley Jr. was born the exact replica of his dad (and uncle) and at 10:55 Fred Jared Weasley was born another exact replica of his dad (and uncle).

"Hermione, they are so gorgeous. You can't give them up for adoption no matter what." said Ginny who had arrived sometime during the birth.

"She speaks the truth babe." said Draco.

"I know but I hate the fact that they will never know their father." said Hermione obviously hurt that the one she loved, or thought she loved, was not to be there with her anymore. Not going to raise their kids together, grow old together, or have more kids, no more kisses.

"Hey, Hermione, who better take my brothers' place then me." said Fred who had just arrived.

"Ha-Ha, very funny Fred, But you won't do for our Hermione, George Jr., and Fred." said Ginny.

"Fred. I am Fred." said Fred confused.

"Well, Fred, it looks like the muggles were right. I had twins and even thought we were joking George said that if I had twins that they would be the next Fred and George." said Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, we just got some results and it seems like you are having triplets." said the Healer, Donavan.

"WHAT?" shouted Hermione. "George and I never talked about triplets just twins. What am I to do?"

"Well you could push." said the Healer. "Cause I can see the head."

At 11:20 Leah Jayce Weasley was born. Instead of the red Weasley hair, and blue eyes, Leah had dirty blond hair, and violet eyes (can you say seer).

"Hermione, she is adorable." said Ginny.

"I know. My baby girl better not turn out like her uncle and dad." Hermione said jokingly.

"Hey, I know that George and I resent that." said Fred.

Hermione started crying at that thinking of her dead fiancé who was not able to be there with her at the most important part of a woman's life. Child birth. "Hermione, it is ok. George would want you to be happy." said Ginny soothingly.

"Hermione, I am going to go." said Draco.

"Ok. Bye."

"Miss. Granger, you can leave after we put a few spells on you and your kids. But you can only have one family member or friend with you." said the Healer.

"Ok, I choose Fred." said Hermione.

"OK. Arceo tu pron caveo cavere cavi cautum." Meaning 'keep thou safe'. "You are released."

"Thank you." said Hermione happy to get out of there with her kids.

"Well guys I am going to retire to my room and if you can't already guess go to sleep." said Hermione after she was out.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you lot?" asked Draco.

"Good." answered Hermione.

Disclaimer: I own Fred Jared Weasley (the second one), George Jacob Weasley JR., Leah Jayce Weasley, the plot and noting else.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE******************

"!" yelled one of the babies.

"HERMIONE! YOUR KIDS WOKE ME UP AGAIN! MAKE IT SLEEP!" yelled a very pissed and sleepy Draco.

"SHUT IT AND THEY WILL GO TO SLEEP! It is ok baby he didn't mean it just go to sleep." said Hermione in a very motherly voice.

"Hermione, I am sorry. It is just that I don't get that much sleep anymore." said a sorry Draco.

"It is ok Draco. But you are going to have to adjust." Hermione said. She could see in his eyes that he was sleepy and she knew that he really wasn't getting much sleep anymore because of the babies.

"I know. Which one is this?" Draco asked.

"You can't tell them apart." Hermione said jokingly

"Well I can tell which one is little Leah." Hermione looked at like he had three heads.

"Well if you are that dumb. This is George. He is the one that wakes you up in the morning and makes it to where we can't kiss." said Hermione to Draco. "Aren't you pumpkin? You want your daddy, huh? Well I do to. He was such a sweet man. Unlike this meany." she said to George, pointing her finger at Draco.

"I resent that. I am not a meany. Am I Fred?" Draco asked Fred who had just woke up and was about to start crying when Draco picked him up.

"Fine, but you need to go get into your uniform and take a shower." Hermione said plugging her nose and taking Fred.

"But," Draco said obviously (sp) not wanting to take one.

"No 'buts' about it." Hermione said taking the babies to their changing table.

"Fine."

Later that day...

"Miss. Granger." called Professor McGonagall wearing her red and gold robes and a purple hat.

"Yes?" Hermione asked her favorite Professor. You could say Hermione was different as she was wearing and green tube top and a black skirt (I own this and everyone loves it!).

"I was wondering if our new student could stay in your dorm with you." Professor McGonagall said wringing her hands.

"Yes of course, but what about the Gryffindor Dorm?" Hermione said noticing how nervous her teacher was.

"Well the thing is that she is in Slytherin." 'OHH...this is why she is nervous.'

"Oh." Hermione said having a hard time hiding her discomfort.

"That won't be a problem will it?" The professor went back to worrying.

"No, as long as she can handle babies whining."

"Oh she can. I would like to introduce Ms. Kimberly Devi Leah Mia Jayce Shryan-Medrano-Sn." McGonagall suddenly stopped in mid-name only after the girl said 'don't' then stepped aside to show. A girl in seventh year, brown hair down to her mid-back when down, blue eyes with a fleck of green in them, tan complexion, about 5'5, three piercing on her ears, two tattoos, the perfect figure, a heart with a knife through it on her shirt, a black belt, blue jeans, an armful of black bracelets, and the right amount of make-up.

"Hi, I am Hermione and I will be your roomy." Hermione said as cheerfully as possible, trying to hide her fear again.

"Cool." Kimberly said in a bored manner.

"Well let's go this way to get to our dorm. The Head Boy is nice when he wants to be which isn't very often unfortunately and you are going to have to deal with three babies, triplets all mine." Hermione said trying to make conversation.

"Ok. Whatever." They then entered the Head Common Room.

"Draco, come here. I want to introduce you to our new room mate."

"One second." Draco then came down stairs was on the way to Hermione when his jaw dropped. "I... KC?"

"Draco." she gasped then went running up to him and gave him a big hug. "How are you? Who are you dating? What is it like here?" she asked

"Why are you here? But I am doing just fine. Hermione. Ok, Snape's here."

"My mom and Ernesto got transferred over here." she answered as the sat down on the couch.

"Well who were you dating when you left? How is your family?"

"Travis still that would be seven years, Great JJ has two kids."

"Hi people do you mind telling me what is going on here."

"Oh Hermione come over here." Draco said sporting blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Well this is my cousin that lived in the USA and she moved over here apparently. Hey I just noticed that you are wearing something decent for once KC."

"Shut up Dakie." she said smirking because the one thing that he hates the most, besides Pansy, is being called Dakie (sounds like day key), then flipped him the bird. "Wait what is your name again?" 'KC' asked Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Hermione, Draco is this the one you were always talking about in your letters?"

"Shut up, Kace (sounds like case, my cousins came up with it so don't ask.)."

"What letters?" Hermione asked with great interest.

"Oh just how a girl named Hermione Granger beat him and how he would always 'fall' when he was behind you, how y'all used to be friends, how he L..." she was cut off by Draco putting a hand over her mouth.

"Kace, shut up," said Draco. "Ow why the fuck did you do that for?" he screamed after she bit his hand, hard.

"For you to get you hand off of my mouth."

"Draco, she has a point you know. Girls don't like it when you have your hand over their mouths." Hermione said reasonably.

"Hermione you are supposed to be on my side." said Draco in a whiny voice.

"I am but not when you are wrong."

"HAHA! Your girlfriend chose MY side." said KC laughing.

"Kace, SHUT UP!"

"Fine your majesty."

"Are you sure that you two are not brother and sister?"

"Of course we are." said Draco and KC in unison.

"So Draco, How is Kiki?" asked KC referring to the dog that Draco had when they were seven, the last time they saw each other before KC moved, again.

"Kiki died right before I started Hogwarts and you started Saberhagan Jr. High." said Draco.

"What Kiki died? Why didn't you owl me or I.M. me?" said KC clearly upset.

"I tried but I didn't have you address."

"OH"

"Hey, I hate to brake up this lovely reunion but we have to go down to dinner and announce that we have a new student and we have a ball coming up."

"Yeah, do you think that you could get a hold of Travis in time, or did you two brake up?"

"Well Travis is going to be moving to England, because as you know he is twenty. Then after I graduate we are going to get married."

"YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT!"

"I. Am. Going. To. Get. Married."

"When and Why?"

"After I graduate, because seven years we have been together and seven years we have loved each other," KC replied like she was speaking to a two year old.

"Baby that is a good reason, and we really do have to get down to the great hall." said Hermione.

"Yeah lets go." said Draco. They walked down to the Great Hall and went up to the front. "SHUT UP FOR A SECOND." Draco yelled.

"Ok. Well next month we will be having a ball for the seventh years because of the exams in the middle of the year, the war, and the fact that we are graduating this year." Hermione waited for the cheering to calm down. "But the thing with the ball is that you can't take your boyfriend or girlfriend we will have a survey for you to fill out and see who you are most compatible with. Then you will get your results and we ask you to take the person on the top of your list. I know that some of the results will be Gryffindor/Slytherin, and that will be the top but I still ask that you take them. We will have the surveys out during second period. You will fill it out there and then give it to you teacher and they will give them to us. Is there any questions?" About seven hands rose in the air, "You."

"What if the person that is our first mach is in a different year then us?" asked Jon Michael Sisson, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

""Well Boy Sisson, the test is for ONLY seventh years. Are there any other prudent questions? You."

"What if the first person on your list is your cousin, brother, or sister?" asked Sara Sisson, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Jon Michael's cousin.

"Then just take the next person on your list I guess, unless you want to take them. Last question, you."

"When will we get our results back?" asked Caitlin Fez, a seventh year Slytherin.

"On the next black day during second period, and I would like to introduce our new student Ms. Kimberly 'KC' Devi Medrano, she is in Slytherin and I want you all to make her feel at home here. She is a transfer from Saberhagan High School. She will be with us for the remainder of the year. Well let us eat." Hermione and Draco then went to sit down and talk with their friends. "Hey Ginny, can I see my little Leah?"

"Yeah here. How can you take care of three babies Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"With patients and dedication, Ha-ha, I don't know just a mothers intuition." Hermione starts to sing. "When the entire world is coming down on you then just look ahead. And everything will be clear." Draco starts to sing. "Don't ever give up hope my dear. Don't ever lose your heart." Jon Michael starts to sing. "For the Lord will forgive our wrong doings." Sara starts to sing. "And we are rewarded for our love for one another." Then entire school starts to sing. "And the hope of a better future is in our hands and if we work together then the future will bright. And the Lord forgives us for our wrong doings. And we are rewarded for our love for one another. And the world looks bright form where I stand its clear that the war will end in peace and our love will finally be accepted in this world in witch we stand."

"Well I guess we have to add choir in to our electives wont we." said McGonagall for the back. They ate and ate and ate. Then McGonagall stood up. "If I could have the seventh years stay in here for just a moment." The sixth and below left and the four house tables became one and everyone was sitting by each other. "Ok as our heads announced we will be having a ball and you will have a date that is going to be chose by how you would balance each other out. Well we decided that we will have the survey right now. So if you will turn around and start filling it out then you will have the results back tomorrow. BEGIN." Everyone turned around to the survey.

01. Full Name: Hermione Jane Lean Lisa Jennifer Granger-Fehr

02. Birth date: September 7th, 1988

03. Age: 18

04. Sex: Female

05. Hair color: Brown

06. Eye color: Brown with flecks of blue

07. Hobbies: Quidditch, soccer, dance, singing

08. House: Gryffindor (*****) Slytherin (_) Hulffulpuff (_) Ravenclaw (_)

09. I spend most of my time: studying or taking care of my kids

10. Favorite color: Red

11. Favorite animal: Monkey

12. In the muggle world I would be classified as a: emo {Goth} norm {prep} computer geek {nerd*} jock {none of the above}

13. I would love to find Stephanie (older sister), Mary (twin sister), and Luke (twin brother)

14. The one person I admire the most is: Albert Einstein

15. The one memory I remember the most about my childhood is: Being with my brother and sisters

16. The one thing nobody knows about me is that: I am not that in love with books and I am in a rock band

"You will have your results tomorrow. Good night." Hermione, Draco, and KC started walking to the Heads Common Room when McGonagall. "You will need to do these tonight is that understood. Then come up and give these to me, is that understood." They nodded. "Goodnight." Then she walked off. Hermione, Draco, and KC continued to the Heads Common Room.

"KC, are you going to help us?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I was about to ask if I could cause I know a charm to get this done once we sit down and it is always right."

"Are you sure cause you don't have to?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I am. Ok let's sit down and Hermione divide them up in three. Good. Now wave your wand like this." she moved hers to the right then the left then flicked. "Good. It is just like the levation but right then left, not left the right. Then you say _Archaeopteryx velox_. Then you are done." They finished then went to sleep.

disclaimer: I own KC, Kiki, Travis, JJ, The Kids, Jon Michael Sisson, Sara Sisson, Caitlin Fez, and the song. Well sort of. Everything else is owned by J. K. Rowling


End file.
